The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show
Great American Broadcasting (1988–91) Turner Program Services (1992–98) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (Current) | network = CBS | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_series = 2 | num_episodes = 20 (16 half-hour episodes and four 8-minute episodes) | list_episodes = | preceded_by = The Flintstones (1960–66) | followed_by = The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972–74) }} The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series spin-off of The Flintstones produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, which ran for 16 half-hour episodes from September 11, 1971, to September 2, 1972, and four 8-minute episodes (as part of The Flintstone Comedy Hour) from September 9, 1972, to September 1, 1973, on CBS. Plot The show followed neighbors Pebbles Flintstone (voiced by Sally Struthers and in Season 2 by Mickey Stevens) and Bamm-Bamm Rubble (voiced by Jay North) as teen sweethearts. The episodes were set mainly in the duo's activities at Bedrock High School in the prehistoric town of Bedrock with their friends Moonrock (the school genius and resident inventor), Penny (a slightly overweight girl obsessed with being thin) and Wiggy (who planned her day according to what it said in the daily horoscope). Also featured were Cindy (Pebbles's rival) and Cindy's boyfriend, Fabian, Bad Luck Schleprock (whose favorite catchphrase was, "Oh wowsie wowsie woo woo. Miserable day, isn't it?"), and a motorcycle gang called the Bronto Bunch (Bronto, Noodles, Stub, and Zonk). Bronto's favorite catchphrase was, "Wait for your leader, you dummies!" (said whenever his gang took off without him), and their favorite hangout was a diner called Brontoburgers. There, they would also dance to music being played by a jukebox – (just as in the original series) a bird with a long play beak. Also featured were Pebbles' and Bamm Bamm's pets – "Snoots" (a miniature triceratops) and "Wooly" (a miniature woolly mammoth), although Dino was still seen on occasion. Pebbles' parents, Fred and Wilma Flintstone, and Bamm-Bamm's parents, Barney and Betty Rubble, were all supporting characters rather than main characters, since the show focused on their children. A running gag that occurred throughout the run of the series was whenever Pebbles came up with an idea (good or not-so-good), she would say, "Yabba Dabba Dooozie!" (a play on her father's, "Yabba Dabba Doo!" from the earlier series) and Bamm Bamm would become exasperated with Pebbles' "crazy hare-brained schemes". Among Bamm Bamm's favorite catchphrases was, "Oh no! She's got that look in her eye!" or "Oh brother." (said whenever Pebbles came up with one of her nutty ideas). Bamm Bamm and their other friends would, more often than not, end up going along with Pebbles' schemes anyway – albeit reluctantly. Another running gag had Bamm Bamm and Moonrock trying to bail out of Pebbles' nutty plans and Pebbles shouting, "Get 'em, Gals!", whereupon Wiggy and Penny would take off running after Bamm Bamm and Moonrock and successfully bring them back, forcing them to go along. Production The series was produced and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, animation directed by Charles A. Nichols, and written by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears (the show's story editors), Neal Barbera, Walter Black, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bob Ogle, Larry Rhine and Richard Robbins. The music was composed by Hoyt Curtin. A second season of four new eight-minute episodes aired as part of The Flintstone Comedy Hour in 1972, episodes from both seasons were later featured as segments on the syndicated weekday series Fred Flintstone and Friends in 1977. In the late eighties, repeats were shown on USA Cartoon Express and later resurfaced on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the seventies, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. Episodes (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) Season 1 (1971–72) Episodes (The Flintstone Comedy Hour) Season 2 (1972–73) These four new episodes of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm aired during the second half of The Flintstone Comedy Hour. Mickey Stevens replaced Sally Struthers as the voice of Pebbles on these episodes. Voices *Sally Struthers – Pebbles Flintstone (Season 1) *Mickey Stevens – Pebbles Flintstone (Season 2) *Jay North – Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Mel Blanc – Barney Rubble, Zonk, Stub *Carl Esser – Fabian Fabquartz *Gay Hartwig – Betty Rubble, Wiggy Rockstone, Cindy Curbstone *Mitzi McCall – Penny Pillar *Don Messick – Schleprock *Alan Reed – Fred Flintstone *John Stephenson – Mr. Slate, Noodles *Jean Vander Pyl – Wilma Flintstone *Lenny Weinrib – Moonrock Crater, Bronto Home Media releases On March 18, 2008, Warner Home Video released The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. The 2-disc set also includes four bonus episodes of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm from The Flintstone Comedy Hour. This series is also available in Digital media format at ITunes Store. Later appearances A series of animated television movies and specials aired in 1993 extends the characters' continuity beyond high school, I Yabba-Dabba Do! details Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's engagement and eventual marriage, while Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby shows Pebbles's pregnancy, which results in the birth of twins. A Flintstone Family Christmas details the family's adoption of an ex-con named Stoney. In the episode Revenge of the Man Crab from the Cartoon Network series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (a reboot of Scooby-Doo, another Hanna-Barbera property), Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm make a short cameo appearance. References External links * * * [http://www.webrockonline.com/spinoffs/pebbles1.php The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show Fan site] Category:Animated duos Category:Television spin-offs Category:The Flintstones Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1971 American television series debuts Category:1972 American television series endings Category:CBS network shows Category:High school television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Older versions of cartoon characters Category:Crossover animation